Pushing Me Away
by TaylenC
Summary: Kensi Pushes harder than ever before. How Will Deeks react? 7 months ago: Kensi joined Gibbs team after Deeks told her he loved her and Deeks returned to LAPD. 1 month ago: He told her he was engaged to a woman named Sarah. Present: Deeks is at Kensi's Place in Washington... My first fic! Now Multi-Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fic. I thank you for all reviews.

7 months ago: Kensi joined Gibbs team after Deeks told her he loved her. 1 month ago: He told her he was engaged to Sarah. Present: Deeks is at Kensi's Place in Washington...

"Damn it Kensi, I'm not going to let you run away. Since you don't have a reason for me not to marry Sarah, I do. I love you. You said 'to enjoy my happiness'; well I can't because she isn't what makes me happy. It's you. Also there's the fact that she never existed. I hoped that seeing me engaged would see your mistake... but since you're impossibly stubborn that never happened. I regret a lot of things I have done Kens, but I regret even more the things I haven't done. So that's why I'm going to do this..."

I grab her face, cupping it and close the distance between us connecting our lips. Kensi resists and tries to pull away, but I don't let her. Finally she gives into the kiss and returns it. We break reluctantly when air becomes an issue. I look at her and she's crying. I release my hold on her.

"Go ahead Kensi, you can run. You'll never get away though, I'll follow you until you stop running from me, from us. I know you feel the same way I do. You just keep trying to convince yourself that you don't, because you're afraid of getting hurt, afraid of love."

She just stands there crying. I turn to leave. As I walk away she says "Deeks..." in barely a whisper. "Wait" she continues. I stop as I hear her walking towards me and turn around. She runs the remaining distance to me, grabbing my face and goes up on her toes. Our lips crash together and tongues collide. She then pulls away

"I'm sorry" she says with a sob. I pull her to me, holding her tightly and stroking her hair. Her head pressed against my chest. "It's okay Kens" I soothe. She looks up. "You're right Marty. I was afraid of us, what it would do to our jobs. I was afraid of getting hurt because everyone I've had in my life has left me one way or another, every time I let someone in I get hurt. I also didn't want you to have to deal with all my problems. I-..."

I cut her off "How could you think that Kens? I'm your partner and I love you. Your problems are my problems. If you continue down this path you're going to wake up one day and realize that your life was your job and it will be too late to change that. There's only two ways people leave this job, alone or in a body bag. You might think that it's hopeless then, but we've been the exception to every rule. We-..." It's her turn to cut me off.

"Deeks! You can stop. You win. I get it" I smile gently. "I was stupid and I'm sorry. If you believe we can do this than we can, I trust you more than anyone. I-I love you too Deeks and I hate myself for it. Your persistence was maddening, the more I pushed, the more you pulled. It's hard for me to say this and you probably won't hear me say it often, but I do love you Marty always know that even if I don't say it as much as I should."I smile my cheesy grin which brings a smile to her own face. I wipe the tears from her face with my thumbs and give her a chaste kiss.

"I know I've always portrayed myself to be a 'player' and you might have believed it but the truth is... I stopped dating the moment I met you as Jason. When I picture my future, what I want changes from time to time. The only constant is you; you're the only person I can see myself with. I trust you with my heart, my everything and you're the only one I ever will. I love you more than life itself and yes, I know it sounds cliché, but it's true. You are it for me it's you or no-one and I know this is sudden, but..." I take a deep breath. "Will you marry me Kens? I'll understand if you say no. I probably should have waited to tell you. This was probably a stupid idea. We don't even have to get married until you're ready. If at all. You prob-"

"Deeks! Stop" she cuts me of again. I see she's crying again but this time there's a smile on her face and I think I already know the answer to my question. "Of course I'll marry you, you big idiot. You never are going to learn when to stop talking are you? Now put that ring on my finger. Wow it's beautiful." "You did good Deeks. For once" she says in a condescending tone. "Was that necessary?" I ask. "Yes, yes it was and so is this..." she hits my arm. "Ow what the hell? Kensi." She grins "I wouldn't want you to think I'm going soft on you now would I, Deeks?" I just shake my head. "I guess I should say Marty considering I will be a Deeks soon too." She thinks for a moment. "Mrs. Deeks" she thinks out loud. "God that sounds weird, but I love it." I lean in and press my lips to her smile. She deepens the kiss momentarily. "I guess I should phone Hetty, hopefully she can be persuaded to give us our jobs back." I say sheepishly. "Yeah" she agrees.

"Also I think Ray deserves to know that our 'thing' worked out."

We both laugh. It's now my turn to cry, Kensi notices the tears slipping silently down my face. "What's wrong?" she asks her voice full of concern. "Nothing, I'm just so happy you changed your mind and stopped running from me... from us... God Kens you were killing me. If this hadn't worked, I don't know that I could have continued living. Your my everything Kens. I love you so much right now I can't even tell you. I love you even more than I did before if that's even possible." she just kissed me again, pouring all her emotion into it. Then we stood in silence holding each other tightly not wanting to let go. "You know I think we should get Hetty to marry us." she said finally breaking the silence. I smiled "Yeah" I agreed. We laced our hands together and left to book our flight back to LA. Hetty will be glad to have her dream team back I thought.

Review Please.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am very sorry for taking so long to do this second chapter. I had a bit of a writers block. Anyways here it is I hope you enjoy it! :)**

We arrived at LAX at 9PM. Callen was supposed to pick us up. We grabbed our bags from baggage claim and spotted Callen. "Hey" I called out and Callen turned around. "Hey good to have you both back" he gave us both a brief hug. As he backed away he spotted Kensi's ring.

"What?! You're engaged?"

"Yup"

"Who's the lucky guy"

"Me" I said with a winning grin and we laced our hands together, grinning at each other like idiots. Callen stood there in shock moving his mouth, but unable to form words. "Congrats guys" he finally said hugging us both

"He proposed a week ago"

"One question though, Why the hell are you so chipper after a five-hour flight?"

"Uhh, warm chocolate chip cookies?" I said hopefully, though it came out as more of a question. "This involves the mile high club doesn't it?" Kensi and I blush crimson. Knowing the answer he says"You know what never mind I don't wanna know." I laugh embarrassed.

The ride home was silent. When we got to my place we got out and grabbed our bags. "Need a hand?" Callen asked. "Naw, we're good, Thanks for the lift eh?"

"No problem, anytime"

We get inside my apartment and I had started to unpack when Kensi says "How about a little repeat of our plane ride, we can do that later." I grin and scooped her up carrying her to the bedroom. We never did get around to unpacking later.

The following morning we wake up late. I go to get out of bed Kensi moans in protest "Nooo stay" she whines. "C'mon Kens, it's almost lunch time and I'm hungry." "Uhgg, fine." She finally gives in. I peck her on the lips. She smiles and yawns wiping the sleep from her eyes. I can't help notice how adorable she looks doing it. "I think we should pay Hetty a visit today" she nods in agreement. I make pancakes for our breakfast, well brunch actually. I had to run to the store briefly to grab some groceries.

We sit to eat and I hand Kensi the maple syrup, but she shakes her head. I look confused as she goes to the fridge. I laugh as she pulls out Ice cream chocolate sauce and strawberries "That's my girl". She turns and gives me a winning grin. She returns and adds her strawberries and ice cream. Then she proceeds to drown her pancakes in chocolate and maple syrup. "Would you like some pancakes with your syrup?" she laughs as she starts to devour the contents of her plate. She stops only when she realises I'm staring at her. "What?" she asks. I laugh "You got a little something on your face." The reality is her face is a mess of chocolate syrup and ice cream. "You know I keep forgetting you were raised by wolves." She glares at me. I quickly pull out my iPhone to take a picture. "Don't. You. Dare" she says through gritted teeth. "Oops too late" I say as I press the capture button. The picture is adorable and I set it as my background. "Deeks, erase it right now" she yells. "Aww do I have to you look so cute and I want it as my background." I give her my best puppy dog look. "Fine" she caves "but send it to anyone and I will murder you." I laugh "I dunno, it's pretty tempting." "You really wanna tempt fate Marty?" I don't respond as I upload it to my Facebook page. "Oops just posted it on Facebook." Her head snaps up glaring at me, jaw clenched with anger "You didn't." "Oh but I did, princess" I turn the phone so she can see. "Marty!" she shrieks when she sees I wasn't joking.

"Uh-oh gotta go" I quickly dart from the kitchen and she begins pursuit. Monty starts barking at the commotion. "Help, Monty. Save me from the crazy lady." I say as I dash to the bedroom, Kensi hot on my tail. I go to lock myself in the bedroom but I'm to slow. Kensi tackles me and pins me getting my finger in a hold. "Ahh, Kensi. Stop, partners, mercy!" "Hahaha" she cackles "not so funny now is it? You really are a brute for punishment." I quickly hand her my phone. She releases my finger "There was that so hard?" I nurse my finger as she deletes the photo from Facebook. "I think my finger is broken" I whine. "Aww, poor baby."

"Whiner."

"Mocker."

She laughs "here maybe this will make it better." She leans down and kisses me. "Mmm. Chocolaty, you were right it's all better" I grin my face now a chocolate mess to. I hug her and hold her tight. "I think we better go see Hetty before it gets any later." I nod in agreement. So we get up off the floor and get ready.

We arrive at OSP. We walk in and are greeted by an empty building. We go to check OPS. Before we reach the door we run into Hetty. "Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks" she greets us. "Hey Hetty" we say in unison. "You were looking for me I presume?" "Yes we were wondering if we could have our positions back, me as liason and Kensi as an agent?" I say sheepishly. "I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Deeks. How can I give back jobs you never lost and to my knowledge you're an agent not a liason. Are you not?"

Damn that sneaky ninja woman. "You know what your right, I think I am." Me and Kensi grin. "Oh and I would be honored to marry you and Ms. Blye." "Wha-?! How, how did you know we were going to ask?" She just smiles and walks away, leaving me and Kensi befuddled. "How did she know that?!" I hiss. "It's probably better we don't know honey." "Yeah you're right" I agree.

"Aren't I always?"

"Yes Fern. Yes you are."

**Reviews are much appreciated. Also I'm not sure what the 3rd chapter is going to be so don't expect it anytime soon sorry to disappoint I let you know when I get things figured out! Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3. **

Our one year anniversary was fast approaching, I could hardly believe that we had been married for eight months. Not only that but I was going to be a mom in six months' time. I was scared of what kind of mother I would be and if I could do it at all. I knew that Marty however was going to be a great dad. We would figure it out though we always did right? To think that I almost let all this slip away. The thought hit me hard. I looked to the clock it was 3am. I sighed and turned to see Marty. I shook him awake. "Mmm?" he mumbled sleepily. "Hey" I said in a hushed tone. "What?" he responds.

"I love you"

"I love you too, you should get some sleep babe"

"I'm scared Marty" that wakes him. He opens his eyes and sits up, looking at me concerned.

"Scared of what?"

"What if I'm a terrible mom?"

"Hey, no. Don't even think that. You're going to be a great mom Kens" I sigh that's all I needed to hear. Somehow he can always make things ok.

"Okay"

He pulls me in and holds me tight kissing the top of my head. He closes his eyes again to go back to sleep.

"Shh" he hushes.

"What?"

"I can hear you thinking"

"Pfft" I chuckle.

"What'cha thinkin' now?"

"Just thinking how amazing you are and how much I love you" I kiss him and feel him grin against my lips.

"Ditto"

"And you razz me about being bad at putting things into words"

"Touché, love you too. Now sleep"

I snuggle into his chest and drift off to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Our wedding was eight months ago. It was a small wedding on the beach. Eric was Marty's best man and Nell was my maid of honor, Callen and Sam gave me away and Hetty was our justice of the peace. There was also my mom of course. Oh and let's not forget Monty who was the ring bearer. It was a beautiful, yet simple wedding. We kissed for the first time as husband and wife as the sun set, an orange sun and sky cascading over the pacific and purple wisps of cloud scattering the sky. Then we were off to Australia for our honeymoon. One day four months later we got a surprise, well sort of. Truth is we had been trying.

* * *

It was a slow day at work. We were bogged down with paperwork. Nell came down from OPS.

"Hey Kensi, my parents are coming this weekend and I need some help cleaning my place. Are you free?"

I started laughing. "You can't be serious? Did you forget Kensi doesn't know the definition of 'cleaning'? I mean she dragged a chair across the carpet when we were Justin and Melissa so it looked like she had vacuumed"

"If you think I'm such a terrible wife then why don't you just leave me?" Kensi sobbed and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

_Shit._

Callen, Sam and Nell were in shock not believing what they just witnessed. I ran after her and knocked on the door.

"Please open up"

"No go away" she continued to cry.

"Kensi, honey I was only joking. C'mon baby you know I love you and I'm never going to leave you" no answer. I sighed and pulled out my lock pick quickly picking the lock. She sat against the wall hugging her knees to her chest. I sat beside her and pulled her into my arms stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry Kens"

"S'okay" she said quietly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me today, I'm all weepy"

* * *

"Well it is that time of the month"

"Yeah it is" I lied. The truth was I was late. I didn't want him to know until I was sure I was pregnant.

So I arranged an appointment with the ob/gyn and had Hetty cover for me. Two days later I found out I was three weeks pregnant.

Before returning to OSP I stopped at Wal-Mart to buy a 'baby on board' sign. I then stuck it to my shirt under my jacket.

When I got back I walked to Marty's desk

"Hey you're back" he smiled.

"Yup" I said as I casually removed my jacket. That is when he saw the sign. His eyes grew wide with glee.

"Seriously?"

I nodded smiling. He stood up and grabbed me twirling me around. Then we kissed, forgetting everything in our excitement until Sam and Callen cleared their throats.

"Care to share? Kinda feeling left out here" Callen said.

"Well there is now Deeks 1, 2 and 3" Marty said pointing to himself, me and then my stomach.

"Congrats" they said in unison.

* * *

I was truly happy for them. Never have I seen Kensi so happy, other than her wedding day of course.

I thought back to the 'big brother' talk me and Sam had with Deeks.

It was a few days after they had returned to LA. Kensi was in the firing range so I called Deeks to the gym where a chair was waiting.

"Have a seat. We need to talk" I said.

"Listen, we need you to understand if you EVER hurt Kensi…" Sam started. There was a sudden fire in Deeks eyes. He stood jabbing a finger into Sam's chest glaring him in the eye.

"No you listen. Do you have any idea how much I love her. She is all I have in this world. I would kill myself before I hurt her. She is my life. I am disgusted you would even suggest that. I thought you knew me… I thought I knew you…" he turned and stormed out of the gym.

_Yup he was the one._

I turned to look at Sam who was somewhat in shock and smiled at him. A grin slowly formed on his face too.

_Definitely the one._

After letting Deeks cool off I came over to him.

"Hey man sorry" I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey no it's cool you guys were just doing your jobs. I would have done the same"

"So how bout some beers tonight?'

"Sure I'll just have to ask Kens"

We ended up watching the Lakers game at Eric's and everything was back to normal.

* * *

I kissed Kensi again. Then I turned to Eric and Nell who had just come down from OPS.

"So me and Kensi have decided that you guys will be our baby's god parents"

"Thanks guys" they both said.

Then Hetty called us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Deeks, my office please" as we walked to her office we saw Granger sitting beside her desk.

_Fuck._

Granger stood.

"Congratulations Agent Deeks and Deeks" he said shaking both our hands.

_What?!_

"Thanks" we said very confused

"Did that just happen?" I asked Kensi quietly after he left.

"Yes it did Mr. Deeks. I may have twisted his arm a bit. Also who doesn't like babies? Even Owen has a soft spot" Hetty said with a smile.

"Now Mrs. Deeks, since you are pregnant you should be assigned to desk duty effective immediately. I however if it's okay with Mr. Deeks will let you continue to do field work that I have approved until you reach the three month mark." I nod when Kensi throws me a pleading look.

"Thanks Hetty"

**Please let me know what you thought about this chapter! I now have an idea of where I want to go with this story so updates should be more frequent. Thanks again. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is chapter 4. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I was kind of disappointed though because chapter 3 had very little reviews. When people don't review it makes me think either they don't like it or no one is reading. So please! review I need to know what you think. If no one likes reading this story then I obviously won't keep writing. The survival of the story depends on your reviews. I know sometimes your lazy and dont feel like it, however even a one word review will suffice such as: good. or bad.**

We went back to the bullpen to make celebration plans. The verdict was that the team was all having dinner at The Palm. It was a fairly high end restaurant downtown LA.

We left work to get ready for our night out

"Love you. See you at home sugarbear." She pecked me on the lips, snatching her keys from my hand.

"Love you too."

When we got married we vowed that no matter what, even if we were angry at each other that we would always swap 'I love you's before parting. That way if anything ever happened which was very possible in our line of work, that it would be the last words we shared. This was very important to Kensi as it was me, since what happened with her father. The last thing she had said was 'I hate you' to him because he wouldn't let her go watch the Titanic. To this day she hasn't forgiven herself and I'm not sure she ever will.

I was ready when Kensi walked out of our bedroom. God she looked incredible. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn to the Edison so many months ago, all that was missing were the intricate tattoos. Maybe I could convince her to have them redone for one night, a man can only hope right? Anyways we had a grand time. The Palm definitely lived up to the hype with its incredible food and atmosphere. We had several rounds of sparkling juice since all alcohol was out of the question. I was lost in Kensi's beauty and the moment when Nell piped up "So do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"Girl"

"Boy" Kensi said at the same time I said girl. Kensi glared at me.

"It's going to be a boy." She repeated. Understanding her glare I didn't retaliate.

"I'm with Kensi, 50 bucks it's a boy." Callen said.

"Not a chance G. It's a girl." Sam said his automatic response being to disagree with his partner. Then he realized that he was also disagreeing with Kensi and quickly shut up.

"Seriously you're starting a bet on our baby's sex?" Kensi said raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh… The pool may or may not have started right after we all found out…" Callen replied sheepishly.

"Oh and Hetty is kind of in on this too." Sam said.

"Us… Us too, we agree with Kensi." Nell and Eric said a little hesitant

"Oh what the hell might as well make some money off this. I'm in 50 on boy." Kensi said.

"How bout you babe?"

"If you all want to give me and Sam your money that's fine by me. I see your 50 Fern and I raise 50. 100 bucks it's a girl." I said with a winning grin

"What no way that's too much."

"Why? Think you're gonna lose?" I taunted.

"No." she said adamantly.

"Well then come on. It's 4v2 for you. Don't you want to double your profits?"

"Fine you're on lover boy!" I laughed, sometimes was so easy to play her competitive side.

"Now that's settled… how long until we find out?" Sam questioned.

"In a couple of months or so." She replied.

"Ooo, what about names?" Nell asked excitedly.

"Well we just found out so we don't really know"

It was now almost midnight and everyone decided it was time to call it a night.

Exhausted when we got home we shed our clothes and slipped into bed, Monty curling up at the foot.

"So you really want a boy huh?" she nodded.

"What about you?"

"I would like a girl, but really I don't care I was just bugging. I'm just happy that I get to have a baby with the most beautiful woman ever. I promise we'll keep trying for a boy if this one isn't. We'll get you a little boy because I know how much you want it." I said kissing her head.

"Thank you Marty, I love you." Her eyes were starting to water.

"I love you too. How about I show you how much?" I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. She giggled and I kissed her. Gently at first slowly deepening it as time passed.

"Mmm." She purred.

We made love with what little energy we had left. Then we collapsed from exhaustion and were quickly welcomed by sleep.

* * *

I was now 13 weeks along and was headed to the ob. /gyn. for my third visit. The doctor was going to check on me and the baby. Also the doctor had said that we could finally determine the baby's gender. Marty was excited to be able to come for the first time, since it was the weekend.

At the doctor's office there was no wait and were seated in the waiting room.

"Just have a seat Mrs. Deeks the doctor will be with you shortly." The receptionist said.

"Thanks."

"Hi Kensi." The doctor said entering.

"Hi"

"I'm guessing this is your husband."

I nodded.

"Hi I'm Dr. Mary Andrews" she said shaking his hand.

"Marty" he replied.

She glanced at my chart blowing out a breath and rubbing her hands together.

"All right! Ready to see your baby?"

We nodded.

"Ready to lose 100 bucks?" Marty jibbed.

I shot him an unimpressed look. He just continued to do his stupid grin.

"Not going to happen. It's a boy" I said matter of fact, trying to sound like he wasn't getting under my skin. The doctor laughed.

"I just need you to hop up here and lift your shirt… Okay the gel will be a little cold."

I sucked in a breath as the cool gel hit my abdomen.

"Okay let's see… Well nobody is losing any money today. You are both right."

"What?!" we said.

"You're having twins! A boy and a girl, congratulations. Here would you like to see?"

We nodded. We breathed in shocked when we finally saw them.

"Marty look you can see their hands and feet."

"They're so little" he said in a faint voice.

"I'll just go get you the printouts, be right back."

"Well babe you got it in one. We're having twins! I can't believe it." He said. We smiled at one another and he kissed me squeezing my hand.

Dr. Andrews returned with the pictures and did a few finally test to make sure everything was fine.

"Well your blood pressure is a little too high so you should probably find something relaxing that you enjoy doing daily. Check your pressure at home every few days. The increased morning sickness you told me about would be explained by you carrying twins. I'll see you again in a month unless your blood pressure gets dangerously high. We will continue the once a month schedule with increasing frequency until your due date and I'll see you every week in your last month. Any questions?"

"Nope."

"All right see you in a month!"

"Thank you" we said leaving.

We called the team over to share the news when we got home. We decorated the front entry with 'It's a boy' and 'It's a girl' banners and balloons before they arrived. When they arrived and came in they looked around confused.

"Well did we win the bet or not?" Callen asked.

"Nope."

"Damn." Callen said pulling out his wallet along with Eric and Nell handing Marty and Sam 100 dollar bills. Marty stopped them shaking his head.

"Me and Sam didn't win either" he said smiling.

"What do you mean we didn't win? Who won then?" Sam asked impatiently.

"All of us." I paused for dramatic effect. "We are having twins. A boy and a girl."

"You're serious?" Sam asked unsure.

Me and Marty nodded.

"Here come the mutant ninja assassins" Marty said grinning like a fool.

Turning to look at me he said "Our mutant ninja assassins." So only I could hear. I smiled lacing our hands together and squeezing.

"Oh God" said Callen. "This could be more terrifying than-" he was cut off by Hetty walking in the door.

"Than who, Mr. Callen? Please don't stop on my account" Hetty said smiling knowing damn well what he was going to say.

Callen started to squirm. "Than… Well… I-I was going to say-" he stuttered trying to think of something safe to say. Finding nothing he said "Never mind."

Everyone but Hetty was trying to suppress a laugh however unsuccessful. Letting out snorts and sputters, here and there. All the while Callen glared at us unimpressed.

"Well…" Hetty finally spoke. "Mr. and Mrs. Deeks when I heard the news I thought I'd stop by and congratulate you. I however cannot stay, I have a meeting with the governor.'

"Okay well thanks for stopping Hetty" we said.

"See you all Monday" she said leaving.

Callen waited a moment after the door had closed and said "That woman is going to be the death of me."

"You and me both" Marty agreed.

"I heard that!" Hetty called out from nowhere in particular making us all jump. There was the purr of her collector Jag backing out and the rumble as she accelerated down the street. After the noise disappeared out of range we were left in silence. Eventually we all broke out in laughter shaking our heads.

_Hetty. Hetty. Hetty._

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all who read and review, follow, fav, etc. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry for taking so long to update. Hopefully most of you read my notice explaining why. I got lucky tonight and had enough time to finish this at my friends. So here it is! It's not very long but nothing I can do. Also I apologize for any spelling mistakes I didn't have time to re-read or spell check after typing it.**

Kensi was now 27 weeks along and obviously pregnant. I just got back from a painfully long steakout. A former KGB member had stolen two military drones as well as intel and was selling it on the black market to the highest bidder. However the deal didn't go down as planned. Ex-KGB member Valentinovich moved the deal ahead to the following day, he must have got spooked. We now had to wait for Eric to get the location of the next meet so we could grab him and the buyer then. The buyers were a tightknit group of terrorists working with the taliban. Kensi is sitting at her desk when I walk in, as she has been for several months now since she started desk duty. She was engrosed in paper work when I walk in. She looks up from her work as I approach her.

"Hey, you get him?"

"Nope he was a no show. He must have got spooked, the deal got moved ahead" I say with a sigh.

I slump down at my desk beside her. She opens her drawer and when I look over at her I notice she's started to cry.

"What's the matter Kens?"

"I'm out of twinkies!"

_Damn._

I open my drawer and pull out a box of HoHo's. I toss the box onto her desk and go back to the report I was typing. Suddenly I get hit in the head with a HoHo box.

"Ow. What the hell?!" I ask confused.

"They're not twinkies!" she sobs

_Right. Should've known that would happen._

I look over at Callen and Sam who are smirking at me.

"Shut up."

"What? We didn't say anything." they say feining innocence.

"No, but you were thinking it."

I frantically look through all my drawers for some twinkies. Finally at the back of my bottom drawer is one twinkie.

_Yes!_

"Look what I found."

Her head snaps up to look at me. When she sees the cream filled treat her eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning. Instantly she snatches it from my hand, jamming it in her mouth faster than I can blink. She kisses me with her mouth still full.

"I love you" she says as best she can with her mouth full of food.

"Classy."

She punches my arm and stops chewing to glare at me. i just shake my head and laugh.

_Oh the joy of pregnent Kensi._

Still I wouldn't have it any other way. I pull her into my lap resting my chin on her shoulder and closing my eyes.

"Goodnight." Callen and Sam call out as they leave.

"Goodnight guys." Kensi replies.

I let out a grunt too tired to respond. Moments later Kensi goes to get up.

"Noo, nap time." I whine.

"I'll be back. I was gonna ask Nell if she wants to have a girls night tomorrow."

* * *

I make my way up the stairs to OPS. I gasp when the door slides open. There is Nell straddling Eric in his chair as they make out. Hearing the door open startles them though and the chair goes over backwards. I wince as they hit the floor.

"Guys! I'm so sorry!" I say very apologetic.

I go over and help them up. Neither speaks to embarassed to do so.

"We thought you were Hetty." Eric says truthfully.

"So you guys huh?"

"Yup." Nell says popping the 'p'.

"This is awesome now we can go on double dates. So how long has this been going on?"

"About six months." Eric tells me.

"We um... we're actually engaged" Nell says pulling her hand out from behind her back, displaying her ring.

"Oh my goodness congratulations!" I say hugging them both excitedly.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"We kinda wanted it to be a surprise." she says.

"Really?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah... didn't really think it through." Nell says scrunching up her face.

"Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to have a girls night tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Oh and Eric if your free Marty wants to know if you want to do something while we have a girls night."

"Yeah I'm free, tell him sure."

"Okay well I'll leave you guys to it. Goodnight and sorry again for interupting."

They both blush.

"Goodnight." they say.

Upon returning to the bullpen i find Marty asleep drooling on his laptop.

_He's so adorable._

I shake him awake gently.

"Time to go my sweet." I say.

"I thought you said this isn't 1945?" he says sleepily, stretching as he sits up.

"Touché" I respond.

"Maybe I decided terms of endearment aren't so bad after all."

_Not bad at all._

**So were you expecting that? I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review as always, it's what keeps this story alive. I love all of you who have stuck with me. Thanks and Merry Christmas!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I managed to bum my friends laptop to get this chapter typed woot! Again I didn't have time to correct spelling and the sort so bear with. Thanks to those who have stuck with me! I only got 2 reviews for last chapter I think and I was kind of disappointed. I hate to beg but please review! it means the world(other writers know what I mean). I know I haven't been a frequent updater but I have explained why. I am really trying my best and I need to know that you guys atleast appreciate the effort.**

We wake late the next morning. I'm glad that Hetty has been so lenient with my hours since Kensi has been put on desk duty. It lets me sleep in some days and mainly deal with Kensi's morning sickness. This is one of the odd days we are both able to sleep in.

"Morning princess." I kiss a sleepy Kensi on the lips and caress her stomach.

"Morning. Help me up, I gotta pee," she responds grabbing my hand.

I sigh and close my eyes again as she makes her way to the bathroom. I open them again a while later when she returns to bed.

"You okay this mornin'? Not sick?"

"Nope."

I turn and look and she has a giant bowl of ice cream, topped with twinkies and chocolate syrup. For once I find myself wanting some.

"Here," she says noticing the way I'm staring at her bowl and holds a spoonful against my mouth.

"Mmm, that's good."

"See you should try my cravings more often."

"Uh-uh I don't think so. They're more miss than hit," lately it's been meatloaf. Not just meatloaf though, meatloaf with Cheese Whiz and ketchup. Oh and wait for it... ice cream! Ya, I'd have morning sickness too.

Of course normally Kensi isn't one for sharing. It's just my luck though that now she has all these ridiculous cravings she won't take no for an answer.

"If you would have more cravings like this it might be a different story."

She takes turns feeding me and herself until the bowl was empty.

"Oh wanna hear something you won't believe?"

"Nell and Eric are engaged!" she says.

"What?!"

"Ya, yesterday I walked in on Nell straddling Eric."

"Well I knew they were dating... but engaged?"

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!"

_Uh-Oh. Me and my big mouth._

This was going to be difficult. With Kensi being hormonal she was quite unpredictable.

"Sorry, I figured you knew. You know with you and Nell being so close and all. Along with the fact that it was a bit obvious."

"It's okay," she says with a sigh.

_Phew._

I let out the breath I was holding. These days I was finding myself in the dog house a lot. Kensi was volatile at the best of times nevermind when she was pregnant. She would always apologize for being so bitchy though. Regardless I wouldn't change a thing.

Today was off to a good start, no morning sickness, a great breakfast and I managed to avoid the wrath of a pregnant Kensi. Things were looking pretty great but as they say "All good things come to an end..."

* * *

The intel and weapons trade was scheduled for today and Eric had got us the location. We grabbed our gear and were about to leave when...

"Agent Deeks," I hear a harsh voice call.

_Granger. Damnit._

"I'll be accompanying you into the field for this op."

"No, no."

"I'm sure I could... uh learn a lot from a grizzled vet such as yourself but..." I see Callen and Sam making swiping motions at their necks.

"You think I can't cut it in the field Agent Deeks?"

_Smooth. Real smooth._

I clear my throat.

"What I meant was, it would uh be an honor... Sir," I say swallowing uncomfortably.

"Looks like we're late to the party," Sam says as we pull up.

We park and get suited up. Quietly we approach.

"Eyes on Valentinovich and the buyer," Callen tells Eric.

"We need eyes on the drones before you move," Eric replies.

One of Valentinovich's men hauls up the door on the semi trailer after he's satisfied with the payment the buyer gave him.

"There they are..." I say.

We get in position.

"Okay we move on three," Callen says then signals with his hand.

One... Two... Three.

Looking back on this it really is amazing how fast things can go to hell. Anyways...

"Federal Agents! Drop your weapons!" We shout.

I really don't get why we bother, it's not like they ever listen. Maybe one day it will happen... one can hope right?

"Guys remember we need Valentinovich alive," Eric reminds us.

Valentinovich starts to run as his SUV now has a wonderful collection of bullet holes that have rendered it useless. Me and Granger take Valentinovich while Sam and Callen take the terrorist group. There are eleven men in total. Swiftly we eliminate them. We are to far to catch Valentinovich who's running. I aim my M4 at the back of his knee and squeeze the trigger. He hollers in pain as the round tears through the back of his right leg and explodes out his knee cap. Then he drops along with his weapon which clatters just out of his reach.

As we approach he looks at us and reaches back for his handgun.

"Don't do it!" I yell.

He grabs it and goes to bring it forward to shoot. i quickly put another round in his shoulder. He drops back clasping his shoulder in pain.

_They never listen._

We run to him and I kick the gun away as Granger zap straps him. I frisk him while Granger does this.

"All clear here," Callen says.

"Us too just cuffed Valentinovich," I respond.

"Good work lets wrap it up," Hetty says.

I hear Kensi sigh over the coms.

Suddenly I see a glint about 200 yards away atop a stack of shipping containers. A red dot appears on Grangers head as he's about to haul Valentinovich up. I tackle him.

PSSH! The sniper shot shatters the air.

**I'm sorry for leaving it here. Kinda mean I know but I might be able to get the next chapter up since I bummed my friends laptop. If not I should be getting my PC back in the next month or so and I promise lots of updates when I get it back. Thanks I love you guys! :D**

**NOTE: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE HALO FANS OR EVEN CURIOUS I HAVE A NEW STORY POSTED CALLED SUFFERING THE DIDACT   
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Shit! I am on a roll. That's 4 chapter posted today. I don't think I can do anymore my fingers are numb from so much typing. I deserve a medal or something :P. Anyways here is chapter 7 enjoy! Also I would really appreciate if you went to check out my new story: Suffering The Didact. It's a story for Halo and not sure if your all fans but still go check it out Thanks!**

I feel it hit my abdomen. Good thing we have vests I think. We quickly scramble to cover behind a container.

"Thanks," Granger says.

"What just happened?!" Callen and Eric say over the coms.

"Sniper," I grunt.

"He's about 200 yards west of our current position," Granger informs.

"And Valentinovich?"

"He's cuffed and has been shot in the knee. So he's not going anywhere."

"You okay Deeks?" Callen asks.

"Yeah, hit my vest," I moan.

Man it hurts like a bitch!

"Callen and Sam take the sniper. We're pinned down and Deeks has broken ribs I think."

I reach under my vest to feel for damage. My hand encounters something warm and moist I pull my hand out...

_Fuck!_

The bullet went through. I start to panic as I begin to cough up blood.

"Deeks you good?" Eric asks.

"Eric we need an ambulance now!" Granger barks.

"What happened?"

"The bullet went through... I'm losing him."

* * *

"The bullet went through... I'm losing him."

The world suddenly stopped for me. I must have looked faint because Nell quickly escorted me to her chair and sat me down. upon sitting I started to cry. Tears flowing freely down my face. it was too much to think I might lose my husband, the father to my unborn kids and the person I love most. God it hurt.

'Marty you selfish bastard! Don't do this to me!' I screamed in my head continuing to sob. I couldn't see how I could go on without him. I wouldn't... but I would have no choice I had kids yet to be born that would need me. Life was so unfair.

"No..." I said quietly with a sob.

* * *

_Bugger._

' You have a family to look after Mr. Deeks,' I thought. I prayed silently that he would make it. If he didn't i would be done with this job for good this time. It would be the end of this team the end of Mrs. Deeks ...

_Bugger. Bugger. Bugger._

* * *

Nell continues to rub my back.

"Would Marty ever leave you?" she asks finally.

"No..." I say in a dejected voice.

"Then he won't now. he loves you and you'll get him back," she says adamantly.

It helps to calm me though tears still spill over occasionally.

"Thanks Nell you're a really good friend."

"You'd do the same for me," she states very matter of fact.

"Alright let's get over to the hospital and check on Mr. Deeks' condition," Hetty says putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

On the way to the hospital I call my Mom.

"Hi Mom."

"What's wrong baby? You sound upset.'

"Oh Mom Martys been shot and it went throu-," I start crying again

I'm glad to be riding with nell and Eric because I wouldn't have made it to the hospital otherwise.

"Oh honey," she says hearing me cry.

"Shh, deep breaths. You need to keep calm for the babies," she soothes.

I take several deep ragged breaths to calm myself.

"I'll meet you at the hospital.'

"Okay thanks Mom," I say hanging up.

We arrive at UCLA and head to the waiting area on the 3rd floor. My Mom, Callen and Sam are waiting when we get there. My mom stands and I run to hug her. I realize in this moment how lucky i am to have my mom back in my life. She rubs my back soothingly and all my worries seem to fade a little. Somethings require a mothers touch I guess.

Callen and Sam then take turns giving me a brotherly hug.

"So any news?" I ask hopefully.

"No nothing yet. He's still in surgery. Sorry Kens," Callen replies and I nod.

Hetty and I walk over to the nurses desk.

"Hi we're here for Mr. Deeks."

"Okay and you are?"

"Henrietta Lange, I'm his next of kin and this is his wife Kensi Deeks."

"Well there isn't much I can tell you. He went into surgery about 30 minutes ago. At this point though no news is good news. Sorry I don't know more," she says apologetically.

"Did you get the bastard who shot him?"

"Ya we got him," Sam says.

"I'm sensing a but here..." I say taking the bait.

"But he wasn't one of Valentinovichs men or with the buyers," Callen fills in.

"Well then who was he?"

"We don't know yet and worse he was using .338 lapua armour piercing rounds," Sam says.

"Who ever it was is very likely ex-military or law enforcement."

"Why would someone like that be after Marty?... Well aside from the obvious. He hasn't been an agent long enough to make those kinds of enemies."

"They wouldn't. Because Deeks wasn't the target... i was. He got hit when he tackled me from the line of fire," Granger says walking up.

**Thanks for reading as always please REVIEW! I love you guys. I'm looking to get to 40 reviews before I post chapter 8 maybe even 50 if I'm lucky and your really kind. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I couldn't leave you guys hangin' for too long. So here is chapter 8 :) It's a short chapter but there's nothing I can do about it. Remember to review. enjoy!**

**Also would someone please go read and review my halo story: Suffering The Didact. There aren't enough people reading halo fics. I really will appreciate it if you do this. Thanks!(I mean I think I deserve it after 5 story updates in 1 day). :)  
**

"And you didn't think this was pertinent information Owen?" Hetty says looking up at him.

Granger knowing he's been had doesn't reply.

"Seeing as you're the target Owen I think it would be best if you sat this one out."

Granger gives her a contemptuous fake smile.

"Are you questioning my objectivity? You seem to forget that I'm Assistant Director and I won't have you or anyone else dictating what cases I work. Is that clear Henrietta?" he says putting emphasis on her name.

"I don't quite like your tone. Also I have every right to remove you from this case seeing as one of my agents is in there fighting for his life because of you. Seeing as said agent saved your life I expected a little more tact even from you Owen. So effect of immediately you will no longer be working this case. Is 'that' clear Owen?" Hetty counters also putting emphasis on his name.

"Furthermore you have caused enough trouble for me and my team so until you can learn to work with and not against my team I would think twice before showing your face back here," Hetty continues coolly.

Only Hetty could tear someone a new one in such a delectable manner.

Granger not having a leg to stand on retreats to safety leaving the building.

"Now Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones head back to OPS and get an ID on our body and find out why he was after Granger. We need answers."

"We'll keep you informed Kens," they say leaving.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

It was now just Hetty, me and my mom. We waited in silence for what seemed like years. In reality though it was only a couple hours. The automated doors I had been staring at swung open and a doctor emerged.

* * *

The doctor walks into the room with his clipboard. He looks at it for a second.

"Family of Mr. Deeks?"

We stand and walk over to meet him.

"Hello I'm Dr. Chen," he says introducing himself and we do the same.

"Well he lost a lot of blood but he's going to be okay."

We let out a collective sigh of relief. It's the best news we've heard all day.

"The surgery went smoothly. The shot was a through and through. It entered through the right side of his abdomen hitting his stomach and exited through his back just right of his left kidney nicking the abdominal aorta. The nick was responsible for most of the blood loss but we stopped the bleeding and patched up his stomach. We have him on an IV drip and broad-spectrum antibiotics for peritonitis caused by the bullet hitting his stomach. He's also on morphine for the pain."

"Thanks Dr. Chen."

"Well he's in a private room now so if one or all of you would like you can see him."

"Go ahead Kensi. We'll visit later."

I nod.

"Alright just this way it's room 247 on our left. He's still asleep and probably won't be awake for some time. When he's does though he may be a little out of it."

"Alright. Thank you," I say as he leaves.

I walk into the dark room. When I see him I just want to run and hug him but I think ill of it as I don't want to hurt him. Instead I settle for kissing his cheek. I feel the familiar scruff against my lips. i then proceed to run my hand through his golden hair that's splayed across the pillow. I sit on the right side of his bed and lace my left hand through his. I scoot closer laying my head on his arm and proceed to fall asleep.

Looks like Christmas came several weeks early.

**Now because I didn't have my computer(still don't) I was unable to type when I wanted. I had originally planned to have chapter 11, 12 and 13 typed before Christmas seeing as they were about Christmas. So now because I don't have my computer they are going to be posted long after Christmas so I apologize. Anyways friendly reminder to REVIEW! *gives puppy dog eyes* Pwease? :). Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9(M rated)

**Hi all, thanks to those who reviewed that includes guest reviewers. Anyways this chapter has some M content so if you don't want to read it you can just skip over it. Anyways I hope you enjoy, I finally have a laptop so I can type so there will be several updates coming your way soon :D.**

I finally wake up and I'm slightly disoriented. I feel like a truck hit me. I groan and notice a familiar body next to me, Kensi. She's asleep holding my hand. As I get comfortable she makes cute noises in her sleep and snuggles into my arm. I smile.

Several minutes later she's awake.

"Hey Fern."

"I thought I lost you. You jerk," she says with no real venom behind it.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

"Yeah? Funny boy? Imma punch you in your bullet hole."

"Wow Déjà vu. We need to get you some new content for your jokes."

She chokes on a laugh that quickly becomes a sob. Just like that my strong, beautiful wife and partner is in tears and it kills me to know I'm the reason for them.

"Don't do that to me Marty," she cries punching my shoulder though there's no real force behind it.

Then she's hugging me, clinging to me like her life depends on it. I find myself blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry…" I whisper against her ear.

My upper body is killing me and more so with Kensi squeezing me but I don't give a shit. It hurts worse to see her cry like this.

_God it kills me._

"I love you baby girl," I say stroking her hair.

She finally calms some and kisses me. Then she pulls back.

"Why do you always have to be the hero? You idiot."

"I dunno but I'm your idiot right?" I ask hopefully.

She smiles.

"Mhm and I love you for some reason I have yet to figure out."

We rest cuddling on the hospital bed. When I open my eyes a while later I notice my jello has been eaten.

"You're just here for my jello aren't you?" I inquire.

She nods with mock seriousness looking at me.

* * *

A nurse walks into the room that I quickly recognize.

"Nurse Debbie? No way," Marty chuckles.

"Hey Marty and Kensi."

"It's really not good seeing you here. Nothing against you but I wish it were under different circumstances. You really need to stop getting shot," she says.

"Yeah."

"So you two finally got your act together?"

"What? How did you know?" I ask in shock.

"You were kind of obvious. Between the way he looked at you and how jealous you got when he was flirting with the nurses, I don't know who was worse."

I feel myself turn a dark shade of crimson.

"I'll just change your dressing then I'll be out of your hair."

I go to get off the bed.

"No, no stay there you're fine."

"Congrats by the way. How far along are you?"

"I'm a little over 27 weeks."

"Is it a boy or a girl? Or is it going to be a surprise?"

"It's both, we're having twins," I say smiling.

"Oh wow!"

Finally she finishes changing his dressing after several minutes.

I'm kissing him when Callen and Sam walk in.

"Jeeze get a room you guys!" Callen says.

I grin against Marty's lips and then pull away.

"We already did," Marty jokes.

"Hey Shaggy, how are you?" Sam asks.

"I feel like a truck hit me but other than that just peachy," he says giving Sam a winning smile.

"And is that concern I hear?"

Sam ignores his comment.

"You know I'm starting to think you like getting shot," Sam quips.

"Haha, very funny Scooby."

"You're lucky you just got shot or I'd kick your ass."

"Don't worry Marty I wouldn't let him," I say reassuringly.

"I like your ass too much to let anything happen to it," I whisper in his ear and pinch his butt.

"Ow!" he yelps.

"Well Sam I think we should leave before we see something we don't want to," Callen states.

Sam nods in agreement.

"Here's some food. It's Chinese take-out, not much but it's probably better than anything you'll get here. Also the guy who shot you is ex-CIA. It's all we have so far. Hetty is working on getting the info declassified and Eric and Nell are still digging," Sam says.

"Good to see your doin' better Deeks, when we get more info we'll let you know. See you guys later," Callen says before leaving with Sam.

"See ya," I say as Marty waves.

I quickly get out the food and dig in. Marty can only eat a little bit with the state of his stomach. I devour my food and finish my cream soda with a belch.

"Sweet!" Marty says and I chuckle.

We then lay in silence for a while and we both end up nodding off.

When I wake up I notice Marty's already awake and I'm in quite a state.

_***M**_** _Content_**_** start***_

"Marty can you…?" I say giving him a look.

"Really? Right now?"

"Mhm, it's been like two days," I say biting my bottom lip.

"Alright but what if a nurse comes in?"

"I don't care, I need you," I say almost shouting, getting frustrated.

Ever since the 5 month mark I've been incredibly… well, horny. Not that Marty minds. Right now just happens to be one of those times.

He rubs his hand between my thighs slowly. I'm not going to last long and we both know it, I just need to get off as fast as I can. I slowly begin to thrust against his hand. He slips his hand under the waist band of my yoga pants and pulls my now soaked panties to the side. Momentarily he caresses my folds then slips two fingers inside me quickly finding my 'spot'. He presses his fingers firmly against it and rubs back and forth as I rise against him. I'm totally lost in my need to climax which is fast approaching. I kiss him frantically, panting.

"Oh, God! Marty! Marty. Oh Marty, I love you," I gasp as I reach the point of no return.

I feel my walls contract and my body spasm involuntarily as I tumble over the edge. Marty continues to stimulate me through more climaxes.

I'm part way through my third or maybe my forth. I don't know I lost count, when I hear the door click and open. I hear the sound of paws on the hospital floor.

_Shit! Monty and Nell._

"Oh Shit! Kensi, Marty I'm so sorry," she says catching the tail end of what just happened.

"I should have knocked. I'm such an idiot," she says face palming in embarrassment and Monty just sits oblivious to the situation.

"N-no it's f-fine N-nell. I should have locked the d-door," I say having troubles talking.

Talk about embarrassing.

Marty just laid there too embarrassed to speak.

_***M Content end***_

"Oh God, I could die from embarrassment!" Nell says laughing nervously.

There's a long awkward silence before someone speaks again.

"I guess we're even now?" Nell asks hopefully.

"Yeah I don't think so. I walked in on you kissing Eric and you walked in on me… well yeah. I hardly call that even," I say blushing profusely but finally able to talk straight.

"How about I go get Eric and come back and we'll pretend this never happened," she says twirling her finger in circles as if to encompass the room.

She then proceeds to leave with Monty to get Eric from OPS.

"Wow that was awkward," Marty says

"Now there's an understatement."

"Oh well at least it was Nell."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask raising my eyebrow daring him to go there.

"Oh relax that's not what I meant," he scoffs.

"I meant it could have been worse. What if it was the guys or your mom or… oh God Hetty," he says cringing.

I cringe too.

"Oh man! You're right. Now I'm kind of glad it was just Nell and Monty."

**So ends chapter 9 I hope you enjoyed it. Did you like the M content? If so I had already planned for ch.16 and 17 to have some if not then I won't add it. Review, fave, folo, etc. And please I would really appreciate if you went and read and reviewed my new story: Suffering the Didact. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here is chapter 10 I know it's later than I promised and I'm sorry. This chapter has a few episode references. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW. Thanks!**

There is a knock on the door.

"Come in," I tell Nell seeing her through the small window on the door.

She enters cautiously not wanting a repeat of what happened earlier.

"Hey guys. What is the doc saying?" Nell asks.

"Dr. Chen said that he should be discharged in 2-3 weeks but he's looking at recovery time of 3 months."

"Hey," Marty says greeting Eric as he walks in behind Nell and Monty.

"Hey, good to see your doing better."

"Yup," he says sucking in a breath and wincing as he tries to get comfortable.

"Thanks for looking after Monty by the way," he continues.

"No problem," they say.

"Anyways I have something you might want to see," Eric says pulling his tablet from his bag.

He pulls something up on the screen and hands it to me to show Marty.

"Guys meet John Kiriakou, he's ex-CIA. He however is not your shooter but he is the man after Granger. Your shooter is Private Ryan Bakersfield. Him and our friend John here served two tours in Iraq together as you can see there. After returning John got a job at the CIA, but Ryan wasn't so lucky. Ryan ended up struggling to get a job and found it hard adjusting to civilian life. He wound up working several menial jobs trying to make ends meet. Now this is where things get interesting. Kiriakou quickly found out it paid more to be a sellout. In roughly a year he had gone from marine serving his country to traitor selling our secrets to the top bidder. He made millions compliments of selling our secrets to our enemies. He soon hired Ryan and a few other marines who were struggling and will to get their hands dirty. The CIA caught on that there was a leak and…"

Eric pauses for dramatic effect.

"Enter Granger."

Nell then continues from where Eric left off.

"Granger was assigned head of a small task force to find and remove the leak. Grangers' team was soon closing in on him and realizing this he disappeared. No longer having access to intel and needing to lay low he could no longer supply work to those he had hired. All but Ryan were let go when this happened and were later arrested for working in connection with Kiriakou. Both went their separate ways soon after. John stayed off grid and Ryan managed to find work as a gun for hire. Time passed and the trail on Kiriakou went dead. Obviously wanting revenge on the CIA he reconnected with Ryan. Together they began to track and eliminate the task force that went after them. John performed reconnaissance and Ryan eliminated the targets. Kiriakou paid him 600,000USD for the job, equaling 150,000 per person. Together they found and eliminated all the members except Granger. They would have succeeded had you not saved Granger. Now Kiriakou is the last man standing. Having lost his best friend and partner we believe he may go after Granger himself," Nell finishes.

"We still have yet to get a location on Kiriakou. He is definitely in LA or was at least to make sure Granger was taken care of. Vance has been notified and Granger has been moved to a highly secure and remote location," Eric says retrieving his tablet.

Marty suddenly lets out a massive yawn.

"Excuse me."

"Well it looks like someone's tired," I say.

"Alright we should probably go and let you get some rest Deeks," Nell says and Eric nods in agreement.

"Thanks for visiting."

"No worries. Goodnight and we'll keep you in the loop. Oh and Hetty is going to come by tomorrow. Something she needs to discuss? ...or whatever."

"Okay thanks Eric. Goodnight guys," I say as the walk out.

When I look back at Marty he's fast asleep. I smile. The little bit of fun we had earlier must have wiped him out.

* * *

Hetty arrives around lunch time the next day and orders me home to shower and change. She says we can talk when I get back, having no choice in the matter I obey.

When I return I sit with Hetty outside his room to hear whatever she has to tell me.

"As you know already Mr. Deeks is set to make a full recovery in 3 months' time. By then you will be a mother. Anyhow I think it's important for you to take care of Mr. Deeks for the next month and enjoy it as much as you can before bed rest. At which time I'm sure Ms. Jones and Mr. Beale will gladly help you both. That being said my point is I don't expect either of you back to work until your twins are old enough for day care. I know it's a long time to be off but your family is more important. You might think you don't need that much time off but you'll thank me later and as you might have guessed it's not optional."

"Alright I wasn't expecting to be of that long but I know my family is more important. Thanks Hetty," I say rubbing my pregnant belly absent mindedly.

"Take care dear. I'll come by again tomorrow and check on him. Hopefully when he's not sleeping," she says leaving.

"Bye Hetty," I whisper as I enter the room.

* * *

It's almost been a week now and the team visits periodically, bringing us food, clothes and updating us on the case. Marty has started to get restless so they okayed him to get out of bed today. He can only use a wheelchair to get around which he wasn't happy about.

"Ready to get some fresh air?"

"Yes!" he says anxiously.

I can't say I blame him. I have no idea how I'll survive bed rest.

* * *

Kensi and the nurse help me out of bed and into the wheelchair. We make our way down to the lobby.

"Hallelujah," I say as she pushes me through the sliding doors at the main entrance.

I'm finally outside after being cramped up in a hospital room for a week.

She's wheeling me to one of the park benches furthest from the entrance when some hippie seems to recognize me. He's wearing a tie-dye shirt and has long hair and a beard.

"Hey man do I know you?" he asks pointing at me.

"Don't tell me you arrested him," Kensi hisses in my ear.

A light seems to click on inside his head and his face lights up.

"Now I know! You look just like that guy from Scoobydoo man!" he says chuckling.

Kensi begins to laugh a crazy maniacal laugh.

"Nope. Don't do it," I say closing my eyes and shaking my head wanting her to stop but to no avail.

When she finally finishes laughing like a mad lady I say.

"Hey Kens… Do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" she asks serious now.

"Don't ever laugh like that again. It was terrifying."

She opens her mouth as if to disagree but then thinks better of it. Instead she just shrugs in defeat.

In a weird way as creepy as it is I find the laugh to be strangely adorable.

We finally make our way over to the bench. Kensi parks me in front of it and sits.

"So…" I begin.

**Sort of a cliffhanger I guess. Don't worry chapter 11 should be up fairly soon. Please leave a REVIEW at let me know what you think. Also you may want to follow this story as once we reach chapter 16-17 I will have to move it to M rating. Once that happens it will be harder to find, just giving you a heads up. ONLY 8 MORE VIEWS TO THE 50 MILESTONE! Cheers!(FREE internet cookies if you can name the episode references :P) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I think you guys might like what this chapter has in store. I am busy writing another story while trying to get this typed. I have wrote 150 pages for my new story so I havent had time to type this one sorry all. Anyways remember to REVIEW. I really would like to see at least 5 reviews per chapter and with chapter 10 I was 3 reviews short so please review and to all those who review faithfully I can't tell you how much it means to me!**

"So what?" she asks pursing her lips and holding my hand in hers.

"What about names? I mean you're almost eight months along and we haven't really discussed it," I say as she sighs.

"Can't we just name them when they get here?" she asks hopefully.

"No. C'mon they are going to live with this for their entire life unless they change it when they're older."

"Oh Fine," she gives.

"You go first, I don't want to influence what you want."

"Honestly I don't even have one name. I know I wanted a boy really bad but I don't even have a name I like. I feel pathetic."

"Hey, it's okay," I tell her squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"So you have nothing at all? There has to be a name you like."

"Well… I do like the name Madison."

"Well that's a start. I really like it," I tell her smiling.

"Really?!"

I nod and she kisses me excitedly.

"Now how about you she asks?"

"Well I already have names I want. I kinda had them since I met you," I say sheepishly.

"I've been thinking about this for a while too but I didn't have names picked out. You really are the girl in this marriage."

"Don't judge," I scold.

"Out with it already," she says getting impatient.

"Okay… Karliah for a girl."

"And for a boy?"

I sigh.

"Daxter."

"Marty I love it!" she says.

"You-you do?!" I ask in shock.

"It's perfect."

I smile.

"I didn't want to say because it's kind of unique and I didn't know if you would lik-"

She smacks my shoulder to stop me rambling.

"So Karliah Madison and Daxter Deeks. What about his middle name?"

"Donald," I say without hesitation.

When Kensi hears it her eyes well up and she's biting back tears.

"Thank you," she whispers.

I stroke her hair and give her a chaste kiss.

"And it's Madison Karliah. There is no way I get to pick both first names," I say adamantly.

"Madison Karliah and Daxter Donald Deeks. They're perfect and he even has your alliteration," she says laughing softly.

"Perfect… just like you."

She hits me again.

"You're such a sap."

"What? It's true," I say pleading my case and she kisses me.

"Time to go back inside. You were out of bed longer than the doctor suggested," she reminds me.

* * *

Marty had been out of the hospital for a week now and doing well. Kiriakou had finally been arrested and I was now 30 weeks pregnant. I was only a couple weeks from bed rest which I might add I was NOT looking forward to. To top it all off Christmas was fast approaching at just under a week away. At least I would get to enjoy Christmas before bed rest. I was seeing my ob/gyn at more frequent intervals and everything seemed to be going well.

I had already got Marty's presents. The first being a new SP12 surfboard that he had been obsessing over for a while. I had Eric write down all the specifications that Marty liked seeing as I knew very little about surfing and boards. I got Eric and Nell to hide it till Christmas so he wouldn't have a clue. I also got him Halo 4 and Black Ops2 to kill the time being stuck inside. His final present was a world's best dad t shirt, I just couldn't resist.

So things were good for the most part except for house hunting. We had been at it for months now and still nothing. All the places that we liked we could never hope to afford. Now with both of us unable to get around our search had almost come to a halt. I was beginning to think we might never find a place.

* * *

I was at a loss for what to get Kensi for Christmas. So I decided that Nell would have some insight as to what I should get her. However when I called she said she didn't know. I told her to see what was on her computer.

"There isn't much here," she says.

"There's a bunch of pregnancy info, info on babies, guns, shoe-"

"What about shoes?" I say interrupting her.

"Well they're a pair of crystal embellished blue pumps made by Jimmy Choo."

"I'll get her those I guess."

Nell laughs

"What's so funny?" I ask confused.

"Sure go ahead they're only around 3000USD," she says casually.

"What?! That's insane! Who in their right mind would pay that for shoes," I lie.

"Ya I figured that. I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"Ah, no worries. I'm sure I'll come up with something."

"Okay. Good luck," she says hanging up.

So that was that Kensi was getting the insanely expensive shoes she liked.

After getting them I got thinking that since she was pregnant and would be for a couple more months she wouldn't be able to enjoy wearing them. I wanted to get her something she could enjoy Christmas morning.

**Odd question here: Anyone like Pokemon? Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks! pls REVIEW... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much I ended up reaching the 5 reviews per chapter average. I got 8 reviews last chapter making up for the 3 i didn't get in ch10. A huge thanks to all who reviewed. Anyways here is ch12. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as I really enjoyed writing it. This is one of my favourite chapters if not my favourite! My new plan for updates is every time I reach 5+ reviews I'll update the story. Anyways enjoy...**

_C'mon think Marty. Think_

Then it dawned on me.

_A puppy._

I was going to get her a puppy. I went to the local pet store to look for one. I got Eric to take me there. After looking at all the puppies they had I finally settled on a cute little black lab mix. It was all black except the white tip on its tail and patch on its belly. I got a pink collar and a tag that I took to get engraved.

"And what's the dog's name?" the man at the counter asks.

I thought for a moment then grinned. I must have looked like an idiot grinning to myself but I didn't care.

"Fern, Her name is Fern."

"Alright the name tag should be finished in about 15-20 minutes sir. You can pick it up when it's finished."

"Sounds good."

Me and Eric then went and had coffee while the tag was being made.

"So have you and Nell decided on a wedding date?" I ask him as we grab our coffees and find a table.

He sighs.

"No not yet, we're thinking of having it in the spring. It's the only time her whole family can make it out."

"I'd imagine it's harder to plan a wedding with Nell having that much family," I say looking sympathetic.

"Yeah it is, I really just want to get married now rather than waiting another 3-4 months. It really wouldn't be fair to Nell's parents and family though so there's really no choice. Speaking of long waits how are you holding up?"

"Well it's good to finally be out of the hospital. It still sucks having such limited mobility though. I really want to get out and surf, it's killin me."

"As soon as you're cleared me and you are gonna hit some waves. Anyways you and Kensi should come over tonight we're having a James Bond movie marathon."

"Sure," I say deciding to text Kens and let her know.

Just having coffee with Eric. Movie marathon at their place. –M

Okay see you later –K

I returned to get the tag. It was a metal holly with the name Fern in calligraphy inscribed into it.

Our next stop was at the kennel to keep her there until Christmas.

Right now you're probably wondering how an NCIS agent is able to afford $3000 shoes and a puppy as well. The answer is when my mom died some years ago she left me a fair amount of money and the family home. You're now thinking 'Home?'. Yes I have just been waiting for the right to surprise Kensi with it. It's nothing fancy, a one level medium sized home in Santa Monica. It has 3 bedrooms and of course what I like most is it's on the water. It has a little boardwalk leading from the backyard onto the beach. It provides a prime surfing spot just footsteps away from the house. I really am hoping Kensi likes it when I show her on Christmas.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve well actually Christmas now since it was after midnight. Kensi and I had gone to bed early. I carefully sneak out of bed not wanting to wake her and ruin my plans. I quietly take all our belongings except food, furniture and stuff for cooking to the family room and begin packing what I am able to lift. Sam and Callen soon show up to help as I'm unable to lift heavier items, especially the tree.

"Hey guys. Thanks for the help," I whisper and they nod.

They soon have all the stuff at my house and it's now after 4 and the guys decide to leave so they aren't completely exhausted come morning.

"Thanks again see you tomorrow."

"No worries Shaggy, Goodnight," Sam says.

I start to decorate the house with our Christmas decorations and get all the presents placed under the tree. It's almost 5 when I finish. I had picked up Fern from the kennel earlier in the day and brought her here. I take some red ribbon and tie a bow gently around its mid-section as a surprise when Kensi gets here in the morning. I leave her enough food and water in her pen that I set up to hold her for the next few hours until I return.

I lock the front door and head back to the apartment to get some sleep before bringing her over.

* * *

I go to bed with the presents placed under the tree. I'm excited for Christmas morning and our first Christmas together as a married couple. I drift off to sleep with his arms wrapped around me.

In the morning I wake feeling cold and notice I'm alone in bed. I figure he's already up so I get up to look for him only to find the place is empty. He's gone. I try calling but there is no answer. I wait for hours but he never shows. I begin to cry realizing he's left me. I blame myself and question what I did wrong. I cry for I don't know how long. For the next several months I search tirelessly for him and when I'm not I hope and pray that he will come back to me. It never happens though. I eventually give up and I promise myself never to let myself get hurt again, never to let anyone in again. From then on I swore off Christmas, hating what it represented.

Every year since I've had the same damn nightmare at Christmas where I wake up cold and alone.

I know that Marty is different though. He showed me how to love again and taught me to enjoy Christmas like I did as a child. Still for some stupid reason I can't shake this damn nightmare. Again tonight it repeats. I wake from it with a start. It's just a stupid nightmare I tell myself.

_Marty loves you he would never leav-._

It's then I realize that he's not in bed with me and the room feels strangely empty. Now I begin to panic. I check the apartment as I did all those years ago, but he isn't there.

_He's gone._

He's gone. It finally dawns on me and I drop to my knees and begin to cry. 'What's wrong with me? Why does everyone leave me?' I ask myself.

"You said you wouldn't let anyone else in but you did and look where it got you. He left just like Jack. They all do, they all will. You can't let people in because they only hurt you," my conscience tells me.

"No…" I whisper.

"NO!"

I sob and begin to hyperventilate oblivious to everything around me. Sobs wrack my body and I feel like I will never stop crying. Losing Jack hurt and so did losing my dad but losing Marty was worse than that. God it hurts. I feel like my heart is being stabbed again and again and having the air knocked from me. It hurts worse than the combined loss of everyone and everything I had.

* * *

It's almost 6 when I get back to the apartment. I open the door to find Kensi collapsed on the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

_Shit._

"Kensi… Kensi!" I call.

She doesn't acknowledge me and I realize she's having a panic attack.

I run to her, gathering her in my arms and I hold her to my chest. I'm crying myself now. I sit on the floor with my back to the wall holding her.

"Shh Kensi baby it's okay I'm here," I soothe.

"I'm here, I love you," I repeat over and over.

Finally after half an hour she's calm enough to talk.

"I was having the same nightmare that I have every Christmas and when I woke up you were gone just… just lik-like Jack," she chokes out.

"I know sweetie I'm sorry, I didn't that you would wake up before I got back. I'm sorry and I promise that as long as I can help it I will be with you every time you wake up."

She kisses me.

"I love you Marty, what did I do to deserve you?"

"I dunno. I ask myself the same question every day and I love you too in case you didn't know."

She grins.

"Where did you go anyways?"

"Umm… I."

She looks nervous that I'm not answering.

"Trust me?" I say trying a different approach.

"Always," she says softly.

"Okay well I can't tell you now. I'll tell you later. I promise. Now let's go sleep for 5 more hours, then we can get up and enjoy Christmas."

We head to the bedroom and get into bed.

"And I promise to be here when you wake up," I assure.

"Here 1 sec," I say getting an idea.

* * *

Marty begins to rummage through his nightstand and he pulls out a pair of fuzzy hand cuffs. He climbs into bed and before I can ask what he's doing he cuffs me to himself and throws the key to the corner of the room.

"This is ridiculous," I say.

"I know it is but trust me it will help you sleep knowing I'm stuck to you," he says laughing.

And as crazy and insane as the idea is, it works as he says and I sleep like a baby.

When I wake up it's almost noon. I go to wipe the sleep from my eyes but something stops me. I then remember that I'm cuffed to Marty. My movement wakes him and I roll to face him.

"I love you," I say pecking him on the lips.

We spend a moment searching each other's eyes for nothing in particular.

"I love you too," he says finally, kissing me back.

**I hoped you enjoyed it please let me know what you thought. Remember 5+ reviews and I update so you decide how soon I update. Thanks again to all my faithful readers and reviewers, Much love. Cheers! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I got an incredible response from you guys last chapter. There was a total of 11 reviews for ch12 thus far which is awesome I love you guys! As promised you gave me 5+ reviews so here is ch13. I hope you enjoy the Densi Christmas I know Christmas has long passes but I didn't have a computer as many of you know so. I had planned to have this chapter posted on Christmas day but life had other plans I guess so here it is now. Anyways enjoy!**

**(A/N: to Susan- a .338 lapua is a sniper rifle round. I hope that clears this up.**

**Also to every one else I'm still writing chapter 15 an onward so no matter how many reviews I get once chapter 14 is up you will probably have to wait till I finish it.)**

He makes us pancakes for breakfast and we have eggnog to drink.

"Where are all the presents and our tree?" I ask.

"In due time my dear. In due time."

I punch his shoulder.

"You're such a dork."

We get ready for the day after we finish breakfast. We went to the car to get what he said was my gift.

"Here," he says handing me a blindfold once we're inside the car.

"Seriously?" I ask and he nods.

"Uhhg, Fine."

I put on the blindfold and we drive for what seems like forever and eventually we stop.

"Okay we're here but leave the blind fold on until I tell you to take it off."

I hear him get out and close the door a couple minutes later he's back and I hear my door open.

"Okay you can take it off."

Upon removing my blindfold my eyes take a second to adjust and I see him standing in front of me holding a black puppy with a pink collar wrapped in a red bow.

"Marty she's adorable. I love her," I say holding her in my arms as he hands her to me.

"Read the name tag," he says smugly.

I look and see the tag reads 'Fern' and massive grin breaks out across my face.

"Thank you Marty. I love you so much," I say as I kiss him.

The kiss quickly deepens and we break from lack of oxygen.

"You're welcome and Merry Christmas. There is still more to come though," he says cryptically.

"There is?" I ask surprised and he nods calmly.

"Okay are we going home now so we can open our other gifts?" I ask.

He smirks.

"Well Sugarbear… we are home."

"What? How? When?" I stammer and my mouth opens and closes unable to form more words.

"Well this is my house and what's mine is yours. So by deductive reasoning it's your house and we're married so it's our house," he says smiling.

I glare at him.

"That doesn't answer the question…" I say placing my hands on my hips.

"Okay I got it when my mom died before I met you and since we got married I've been waiting for the right time to surprise you. What better time than Christmas?"

"Come on I'll show you around."

He takes me through the house and down to the beach. I'm still holding a sleepy Fern in my arms as we enjoy the view. I am completely overwhelmed by it all.

"So do you like it?"

"Like it? Marty I love it. It's beautiful, perfect. It's… its home."

He smiles and hugs me. We revel in the moment enjoy the ocean breeze.

"Now that's settled I have one more present for you."

We go back inside, I kiss Fern on the nose and place her in her bed to sleep. Then we sit in front of the tree.

"Go ahead," he says with a cocky grin.

I tear open the wrapping and lift the lid on the box.

_Oh my God. _

"Oh my God Marty! Are those what I think they are?"

He just nods.

"Marty they cost an arm and a leg almost. They're beautiful. I love them… I love you. I… I just- Wow. I love you so much. Thanks for the best Christmas ever," I say kissing him then tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"Hey what's the matter?" he asks lifting my chin to look at him.

"I hardly got you anything in comparison to what you got me," I sob.

"Hey, Stop! Don't even go there. This isn't a competition. I could care less if you got me nothing. All I wanted was to see you enjoy Christmas again and be happy. Seeing you happy is the best gift I could get. Just you being here with me is more than I could ever. Now enough with the tears."

I nod wiping my eyes feeling slightly better.

I laugh and he raises his eyebrow.

"Nell's going to flip shit when she sees these."

"Probably. She probably won't believe it cause I told her they were to insanely expensive and only a crazy person would buy them. So I guess I'm crazy… crazy for you at least," he says.

I roll my eyes.

"Do you have to be so cheesy all the time?" I say shoving him playfully.

He laughs and turns to open his presents. He opens the game's first.

"Yes! Finally I have something to do to pass the time being stuck at home. You're a life saver. Time to pwn some noobs, at least that's what Eric says."

Then he unwraps the shirt and starts laughing.

"Merry Christmas," I say.

"Thank you."

"There's still your last present that I need brought over from Eric and Nell's," I tells him.

Eric ends up being the one to drop it off. I throw Marty the blindfold he used on me and he obediently puts it on as I go get the board. I come back with it and help him take off the wrapping. I tell him to remove the blindfold once it's unwrapped.

"Holy Shit! No way!" he says in disbelief.

"How can you say you hardly got me anything?! This is the best gift I have ever gotten for Christmas!"

"I love you Baby Girl," he says kissing me and hugging me tightly.

"Merry Christmas Marty."

"Uhhg I wish I could go out and try this board right now. I don't want to wait 9 more weeks," he whines.

"How about we play some Halo and take your mind off it. The twins will be here soon enough and by then you'll be back surfing in no time."

We play Halo for a few hours and play with Fern a bit. It's the most I've enjoyed myself in years and maybe ever. We make love on our new room several times that night. It's soft, slow and gentle. It sucks because we are both afraid of hurting each other. It's still better than nothing though. I think all my Christmases may have come at once this year. I wonder what I ever did to get so lucky. I think maybe I had earned it after all the pain and loss I had endured prior to meeting Marty. Now lying in each other's arms it doesn't really matter. All that matters is this… this moment and I hope with all my heart that it will never end.

**I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think. Thanks again to all my faithful readers and reviewers you make me ecstatic! Also I have an idea for a new story that will be about Pokémon(romance), What is your guys thoughts on this? Lemme know! Thanks. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi I apologize for taking sooo long to update. As some of you already know I have been ill for the past 3 years and it makes it difficult to get the story written and typed. On top of me not feeling well I had a writers block. This chapter is kind of short, anyways I'm back now and will try to update as often as I can.**

Kensi was now 39 weeks pregnant and not happy about it. I can't blame her though, if I was on bed rest for nearly 2 months I would be unhappy too. I have done everything possible though to make it easier for her now that I was fully recovered. One thing her bed rest made me appreciate was how much she does. Not that I didn't already. In the past 2 weeks I had become Kensi's official live in servant. Kensi hated not being able to do things for herself. Knowing however that she couldn't do anything about it she gave in, though not without a fight. Kensi's bed rest and my recovery had kept us house bound for the past 2 months. The worst was missing going out for our anniversary and my birthday. I promised her that we wold do something special after the twins were born. I was glad the twins were due soon so we could finally get out of the house.

We were on the couch watching America's next top model re-runs. Kensi was lying down with her feet in my lap. I messaged her feet while she enjoyed a bowl of meatloaf and ice cream. Monty and Fern lay curled up at our feet.

Suddenly she gasped.

"Shit," she says sitting up as quickly as possible.

"What? What happened?" I ask worriedly.

"My water broke…"

* * *

My water had just broken and I had kind of started to panic. I wasn't supposed to be due for another 2 weeks! Then Marty as if he had trained for this moment his whole life calmly walked to the door grabbing the go bags and the keys to load them in the car.

"Relax and breath, I'll be back in a second," he says before closing the door.

_How the hell can he be so calm?_

Soon he was back inside helping me to the car and then locking up. It was like clockwork. Even though I was panicking, what I found really disturbing was Marty's calm behaviour. Normally he was melodramatic. This was like watching a gazelle kill and eat a lion. I was thankful he was calm because it was keeping me from having a full on panic attack. He was driving to the hospital as quickly and safely as possible.

"Have your contractions started?" he asks.

"No."

"Well that's good, it gives us a bit of time."

A couple of minutes later my first contraction hits me. It hurts but not as bad as other pains I've felt as an agent. It sure as hell didn't feel good though. I must have squeezed Marty`s hand when it happened because he looks at me with concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I spoke too soon they just started."

We soon reach the hospital and pull into the emergency and park. Marty tells me to wait as he runs inside. He comes back out with a wheelchair.

I get out of the car.

"I am not sitting in that," I protest.

I get another contraction and find myself wanting to sit.

"Still don't want it?" he asks with a knowing grin.

"Fine!" I say through gritted teeth.

I punch his arm as I sit down.

"Ahhh!" he cries out in pain.

"Mmmf! Okay I deserved that," he says holding up a finger.

"Walk it off," I tell him.

"Well it's good to see you haven't lost your strength."

I give him a fake winning smile.

"Hi, my wife is going into labour. She is supposed to have a C-section," he tells the nurse at the front.

"Okay name please."

"Kensi Marie Deeks."

"And you're still at the same address and phone number?"

"Yes."

"Alright Mrs. Deeks we'll just take you over here and check your vitals then get you prepped for surgery," the nurse says with a smile.

Another nurse comes over and checks my heart rate, blood pressure and temperature.

"Alright, right this way," the nurse says.

They get me a gown, bed and set up an IV.

"In a moment the doctor will come in explain a few things and then take you to surgery."

"A couple quick questions first."

"Is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"OK and do you have any allergies to medication?"

"Not that I know of."

**(A/N: Please go read my new story A Soul Dew Enigma. I hope you like it.)**

**Thanks to all who have stuck with me. Don't forget to review. Thanks!:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey I'm back I know it has been a long time since I updated. Sorry that has taken so long to get new chapters out. I have not been feeling so great up until recently and I had a writers block on top of it. Anyways, here are the mutant ninja assassins! A huge thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. I will try to get more updates more often but no guarantees. **

"Okay you will be given an epidural which will allow you to remain awake throughout the procedure. It will be put in along your spine. After the procedure you will be taken to your room and your twins will be cleaned up and brought to you. The whole thing should take roughly 15-20 minutes. The doctor will come get you shortly."

The doctor came into the room just after the nurse finished explaining the procedure.

"Hi Mrs. Deeks, I'm Dr. Morrison. Do you have any further questions?"

"Nope."

"Alright then let's get these twins born then," he says giving me a smile.

* * *

They took us to the operating room and let me be in the room for the operation. I sat at her head playing with her hair throughout the process and tried my best to stay out of their way.

Soon there was the cry of our twins and the nurses took them out of the room to clean them up.

An hour had passed since arriving and we were back in Kensi's room when the nurses walked in with the twins and gave them to Kensi.

"Here are your twins Mrs. Deeks, congratulations."

It was amazing to finally have them. I could feel my heart welling up with pride and love. Kensi let me hold them both. Both had brown hair and big blue eyes. Never had I been so happy in my life. I still couldn't believe or get over the fact that I was a dad.

I stepped out briefly to call Eric to let the team know the twins had been born.

The team all arrived together and all piled into the room to see the twins. All of them congratulating us.

"Everyone meet Daxter Donald and Madison Karliah Deeks," Kensi says introducing them to the team.

I was holding Madi who was 7lbs 6oz and Kensi was holding Daxter at 7lbs 10oz, born just a minute apart. I had never seen Kensi so happy and I never thought I would say it but mother hood really suited her.

The team took turns holding them before giving them back to Kensi. We announced that Nell and Eric were their godparents which they were happy about especially Nell. Nell couldn't stop cooing over them.

"Aww, I want one," Nell says.

Sam gave a chuckle.

"Good luck," Callen says clapping Eric on the shoulder.

Eric would be stuck with a baby crazed Nell for the next month or so.

The team left gifts and congratulated us again before leaving a couple hours after they came.

Eric and Nell left shirts that read 'mutant ninja assassin 1 and 2'.

Once we were alone again Kensi fed the twins and went to sleep as she was exhausted.

While Kensi slept so did the twins and I nodded off soon after.

It is early when I wake and I decide to call Ray.

"Hey."

"Hey Man it's about time you called, what's it been three? Four years?"

"Yeah almost four I think no need to rub it in. How has witsec been treating you?"

"Pretty good. Me and Jenna finally were able to settle down without looking over our shoulders all the time. We have a daughter Sophia Martina Martindale, she's almost 4."

"Wow that's great and I feel honoured you named your daughter after me."

"I assume since you're calling things worked out with Wikipedia?"

"…Yeah, I'm kind of a dad now too. We had twins, they were born last night."

"Holy shit! Son of a bitch! I told you, you had it bad!"

"Yeah, no need to rub it in."

"But hey that's great to hear. What are their names?"

"Madison Karliah and Daxter Donald Deeks after Kensi's dad. It meant a lot to her."

"I'm sorry Jenna is calling I gotta go."

"Alright see you around buddy."

"…And hey! Don't be a stranger, it better not be another four years before you call again."

"Alright I promise it won't."

"See ya."

Kensi blinks sleepily as she wakes up.

"Who was that?" she asks quietly hoping not to wake the twins.

"Ray."

"What did he have to say?"

"He and Nicole have a daughter named Sophia and I told him about the twins and that our thing worked out."

"I seem to remember you saying there was no 'thing'," she says giving me a winning grin.

"Well obviously I was wrong," I say pecking her on the lips and sliding in the bed beside her.

"So I bet you're happy you get out of this place today?"

"You can say that again."

**I hope you liked it! As always show me some love and leave a review, it makes my day! I hope to reach atleast 100 before next chapter. Cheers! :D**


End file.
